


Say not to this

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve cheats, Why Did I Write This?, why Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve need to learn how to say no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say not to this

Ross: There’s nothing like summer in the city   
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty   
There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it   
And Steve’s by himself. I’ll let him tell it 

Steve decided to go out on a walk to try to clear his head from everything, he know that he´s really near from finding Bucky. 

Steve: I hadn’t slept in a week   
I was weak, I was awake   
You never seen a bastard orphan   
More in need of a break   
Longing for Tony   
Missing my husband   
That’s when Miss Sharon Carter reaper in my life, she said: 

Sharon: I know you are a man of honor   
I’m so sorry to bother you at home   
But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone… 

He haven´t seen her since the occurred on DC, he wasn´t sure if he was happy of seen her, but she looked so scared 

Steve: She said: 

Sharon: My husband’s doin’ me wrong   
Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me...   
Suddenly he’s up and gone   
I don’t have the means to go on 

A truly damsel in distress. That´s Steve thought. 

Steve: So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said: 

She cried all the way Steve just hugged her trying to calm her. 

Sharon: you´re too kind, Steve 

Steve:I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away   
She lived a block away, she said: 

Sharon: This one’s mine, sir   
She lived on a small department, a little rusty and it was a mess, with that picture Steve didn´t doubt Sharon´s story. 

After some minutes of being with her trying of comfort her, he realize that it had pass almost an hour. 

Steve: I said, “well, I should head back home,”   
She turned red, she led me to her bed   
Let her legs spread and said: 

Sharon: Stay? 

Steve: hey.... 

Sharon: hey.... 

Steve tried to get away from her, that was bad really bad, bit she just get closer and closer. 

Steve: That’s when I began to pray:   
Lord, show me how to   
Say no to this   
I don’t know how to   
Say no to this 

For each step she gave, each from Steve began to became slower 

Steve: But my God, she looks so helpless   
And her body’s saying, “hell, yes” 

Sharon: Whoa... 

Steve: Nooo, show me how to Say no to this. I don’t know how to Say no to this. 

Steve: In my mind, I’m tryin’ to go 

Chorus: Go! Go! Go! 

He walk until his back hit the wall and in that moment Sharon press herself against his chest 

Steve: Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say… 

Chorus: No! No!   
Say no to this!   
No! No!   
Say no to this!   
No! No!   
Say no to this!   
No! No!   
Say no to this! 

The kiss became more and more passionate and in the moment their mouth touched, the hell broke loose. 

Steve: I wish I could say that was the last time   
I said that last time. It became a pastime 

A week into this endeavor I find myself infront of Rumlow, even better, he said 

-look at that- a voice that came from a dark alley next to Sharon´s department got his attention- who would say that the righteous Captain America would be fucking someone who is obviously not his husband - 

Steve fast pin Rumlow on the nearest wall -you´re suppose to be dead- 

-And you´re not supposeto to having sex with someone who is not your husband- Steve was about to hit him when the son of a bitch speak again – ah ah Captain if you want my people to tell that lovely husband of yours what have you been doing go ahead, we have just enough proofs of your actions- 

Steve let him go with clearly disgust on his face- what you want?- 

-Ross want you to stop search for Bucky, and in the case you know where he is, to turn him to the law, that easy hmm?- 

Steve looked at him with wide eyes 

–ohh yeah he knows, he´s the one who send us here- 

Steve just stood there clenching his jaw, he just couldn´t stopped his searching of Bucky he´s so close. 

-mmmm poor you, he will give you some days to decided but in the meantime go ahead keep fucking that whore, but honestly I don´t understand why you cheated I mean you had a good piece with Stark, if I were you I would keep him all time in bed- he was walking backwards towards a van and the moment those word left his mouth Steve rush to get   
him but he was already on the van. 

Steve: I raced to her place   
Screamed “How could you?!” in her face   
She said: 

Sharon: No, sir 

Steve: Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, she looked   
Pathetic, she cried: 

Sharon: Please don’t go, Steve! 

Steve: So was your whole story a setup? 

Sharon: I don’t know about any plan! 

She fall on her knees begging him 

Steve: Stop crying   
Goddamnit, get up! 

Sharon: I didn’t know any better 

Steve: I am ruined... 

Steve rapidly withdraw his hold he had on her like if the touch burn him. 

Sharon: Please don’t leave me with him  
Steve and Sharon: helpless 

Sharon: Just give him what he wants and you can have me 

Steve: I don’t want you   
I don’t want you 

Sharon: Whatever you want, 

Steve: I don’t… Lord, show me how to   
Say no to this 

Sharon: Tonight 

Steve: I don’t know how to   
Say no to this   
Cuz the situation’s helpless 

Sharon: helpless 

Steve: And her body’s screaming, “Hell, yes” 

Sharon: Whoa! 

Steve: No, show me how to   
Say no to this 

Sharon: How can you   
Say no to this? 

Steve: There is nowhere I can go 

Chorus: Go! Go! Go! 

Steve: When her body’s on mine I do not say… 

Chorus: No! 

Steve and Sharon: Yes! 

Chorus: Say no to this!   
No! 

S/S: Yes! 

Chorus: Say no to this!   
No! 

S/S: Yes! 

Chorus: Say no to this!   
No! 

S/S: Yes! 

Steve find himself with a already sleep Sharon besides him, and he just lay there looking at nothing, thinking 

Steve: Say no to this…   
I don’t say no to this   
There is nowhere I can go. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Ross: So? 

Steve keep his eyes down all time until Ross´s voice end the silence between them, he give a deep breath. 

Steve: Nobody needs to know 

 

Every time Steve made a decision he´s always really confident about it, the serum, crashing the plane...... marry Tony. But for first time in his life he really do feel Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> a fact that I find is that in real life Maria Reynolds (aka Sharon Carter in this fic) was a young blonde lad, meanwhile the real Hamilton describes Eliza (aka Tony in the fic) "brunette with the most good-natured, lively dark eyes that I ever saw.” 
> 
> And everything in this song kinda´ it´s like a counterpart of the song "Helpless"


End file.
